1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to personal audio players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the introduction of large capacity personal audio players their range of functions has increased considerably. Such players now also function as FM radios, photo and video clip players, voice/memo recorders and file storage devices. A large amount of content can be stored in the device. The displays on these devices are becoming more complex to allow the user to view content stored on the internal hard drive by list of album title, artist name, song title, genre, directory name and file name etc. The variety of complex functions the device performs also makes it necessary for the device to have a complex user interface. It is desirable to have an improved display and user interface scheme for better user experience.
In known audio players fast forward or fast rewind produces either no sound or distorted sound. The play time is typically shown during fast forward, but unless the user has memorised a time index for a song there is no way to tell if a desired position in a song is reached until the normal play speed is resumed.